


The World Turned Upside Down

by oenimo



Series: Polyamory Shenanigans with the Modern Founding Fathers (and Company) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anxiety Disorder, Car Accidents, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I want to turn this into a series in this universe I've kinda made, M/M, Medical Jargon, Multi, Nurses, Other, Panic, Polyamory, Roommates, Texting, Texting format, but i don't know yet, non-binary Lafayette, sometimes, talk of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oenimo/pseuds/oenimo
Summary: Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan get into a car crash. Hamilton and Jefferson freak out about their boyfriends, while Madison surveys them all with care, and not a small bit of exasperation.(Potentially OOC, first fanfic I've written in aaages.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used many different names and nicknames to refer to Lafayette, so here's a list of pseuds for Lafayette:  
> Lafayette- Laf, Gil, Gilbert du Motier, Mx Motier, Laffy, Lafayette
> 
> Also, french translations. I speak french as my second language, so this should be decent french. (In context quotes)  
> "Thomas, mon chér. Viens ici." - "Thomas, my dear. Come here."  
> "Shhh.. Chéri, pleut pas." - "Shhh.. Don't cry honey."  
> "Je t'aime." "Je t'aime aussi" - "I love you" "I love you too"  
> "Alex! Mon amour, hello!" - "Alex! My love, hello!"  
> "oh mon dieu" - "Oh my god/goodness"  
> "Mon chouchou" - "My darling"  
> "Fantastique!" - "Fantastic!"  
> "Alex, mon amour, écoute a Thomas." - "Alex, my love, listen to Thomas."  
> "Mon dieu, Alex, vien. Tu peux visiter John plus tard encore. Mais, maintenant tu a besoin de nourriture." - "My god, Alex, come on. You can visit John again later. But, right now you need food."  
> "Thomas, mon chér, cherche moi ze fuzzy grey blanket" - "Thomas, my dear, get me the fuzzy grey blanket"  
> Laf replaces some "th"s with "z"s, and takes "h"s off words when speaking in a heavier french accent. (ex: Somezing, 'ercules)
> 
> There are probably some typos, and yet again, it's probably a bit OOC

The phone rang out loudly in the near empty house, startling Alex who was working at his desk. With a flurry of papers he grabbed for the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this the residence of Gilbert du Motier, John Laurens, and Hercules Mulligan?" A voice asked from the phone.  
"Yes. This is Alexander Hamilton speaking, I'm afraid they aren't home at the moment."  
The voice paused.  
"Your three roommates are currently in the hospital, after a car crash. I'm so very sorry."  
Hearing the news, Alex choked up.  
"W-what? How are they!?"  
"Mr Mulligan was not very badly damaged and is recovering well, the other two are less stable, though Mx Motier looks on the way to recovery."  
Alexander exhaled slowly to keep himself from panicking.  
"And John?" He said with a tremble in his voice.  
"Mr Laurens was hit hard, and will have a much longer recovery."  
As the tears started falling, the voice continued.  
"Visiting hours are from 9am to 9pm. Again, Mr Hamilton, I am very sorry for you."

***

Through a filter of tears, Alex grabbed his phone.

To Group chat - Schuyler Sisters! and hamilton: Gil, John and Herc have been in an car accident  
scary schuyler sister: how badly hurt are they?!  
sweet schuyler sister: Oh no!! How are they faring, how are you faring??  
To Group chat - Schuyler Sisters! and hamilton: Herc is fine, Gil is worse, and John is badly hurt. I'm headed to the hospital, can you two meet me there  
scary schuyler sister: Alex.. we're in London right now, visting..  
scary schuyler sister: i'm so sorry  
sweet schuyler sister: Is there anyone else local who should know?  
sweet schuyler sister: or who could help?  
sweet schuyler sister: Jefferson. Laf has been talking to him a lot recently  
sweet schuyler sister: they're friends. he should be told  
scary schuyler sister: Eliza they are much more than friends be real  
scary schuyler sister: still, she has a point Alex. he should know  
sweet schuyler sister: Alex?  
sweet schuyler sister: are you still here alex?

Alexander wiped back some tears. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course they were in London. Now he had to deal with this alone.

To Group chat - Schuyler Sisters! and hamilton: i'll tell jefferson  
To Group chat - Schuyler Sisters! and hamilton: bye

He switched to Jefferson's texts.

To Fuckerson: Thomas?  
Fuckerson: What's wrong Alexander you never call me Thomas unless its serious  
To Fuckerson: Gil was just in a car crash with Hercules and John.  
Fuckerson: What. What hospital are they in when are visiting hours how is gil  
To Fuckerson: Gil is worse than Hercules, but better than John.  
To Fuckerson: i'll send you a screenshot of directions  
To Fuckerson: [IMG]  
Fuckerson: wait alex  
Fuckerson: are you alright?  
Fuckerson: Thats all of your roommates  
To Fuckerson: im fine  
To Fuckerson: im leaving now. visiting hours finish at 9pm  
Fuckerson: alex

Alex turned his phone off and stuffed it in his pocket, grabbed his car keys, and headed out the door.  
'Please let them be alright' He thought to himself as he closed the door.

***

"Thomas?" From his spot on the couch, he saw Thomas start, text frantically, and then jump up and start grabbing for his coat and keys.  
"Thomas. What happened. What are you doing."  
Thomas snapped around to him eyes wide, hands panicky, and blurted out in one breath:  
"Gilhospitalcarcrashalsomulliganandlaurenshavetogovisitinghourstil9pmneedtomakesurehesokay"  
James' eyes widened.  
"Gil was in a car crash?"  
Thomas nodded frantically pulling on his coat.  
"Thomas, stop. I will drive you. You are too panicked to drive."  
James grabbed his coat before taking the car keys out of Thomas' hands.  
Seeing the pained look on his boyfriend's face, James pulled him into a hug.  
As all of Thomas' hair and lanky self melted into his arms, James hugged him tighter.  
"Shh.. You can get through this. Gil is strong, he'll get better."  
James led Thomas, now a whimpering mess, off to the car.

***

Alexander burst into the hospital, and practically ran up to the front desk.  
"I'm here to see John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Gilbert du Motier!?!"  
The receptionist looked him up and down.  
"And who are you?"  
"Alexander Hamilton."  
"I'm sorry sir but only family and significant others are allowed in to see them at this point in time."  
Hamilton's fists clenched at his sides.  
"Gil's only remaining family is in france, Herc's is in a different state, and John is an orphan. I am their roommate and their boyfriend as well. Please let me in."  
"She looked suspiciously at him.  
"Who's boyfriend?"  
Before Alex could start to angrily rant that he was John AND Gil's boyfriend, Thomas burst into the hospital, with James on his heels.  
"I am Gilbert du Motier's boyfriend. Can I go see him!?"  
She scoffed. "Right this way sir."  
Thomas zoomed off behind her, as James took a seat in a chair off to the side, worriedly looking after his boyfriend rushing down the hall.

Alex cursed under his breath as he watched Thomas go.  
A nurse walked up to him and asked.  
"Sir, was there someone you were coming to visit?"  
Alex started.  
"Yes! I'm here to see John Laurens. Please. He's my boyfriend."  
The nurse cringed.  
"Oh. John. He's in bad shape. He probably won't be able to talk to you.."  
Alex gulped, before nodding, and following her to John's room.

***

"Gil?!"  
He heard a groan from the bed as Gil propped himself up against his pillow, and gave him a tired smile.  
"Thomas, mon chér. Viens ici."  
Thomas almost sobbed in relief seeing Gil able to sit up and speak, and quickly went over to the chair next to his bed.  
"Gil... you're alright.." Tears started falling down his face again, though in relief this time.  
"Shhh.. Chéri, pleut pas. I will get better."  
Thomas whispered to Gil.  
"Je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi"

***

Alexander walked into John's room silently, the nurse behind him.  
He saw John lying still, a cast on his right arm, bandages around him on various places, including heavy bandaging around his torso.  
Alex walked, still silent, and sat in the chair next to John, befor looking up at the nurse.  
"What happened to him?"  
The nurse bit his lip. "It's rather brutal... do you want to hear th-"  
"I've worked murder trials sir. Please." His voice started to crack.  
"Their car was hit from the right and front corner. John took the brunt of it, as he was in the passenger seat, though Mx Motier was also hit hard. The other passenger Mr Mulligan is in the stablest condition, as he was in the backseat."  
The nurse hesitated before continuing.  
"Jo- Mr Laurens has several fractured ribs, and a few broken ones. His arm is also broken, and there was some internal bleeding in his torso. his right knee was also popped out of place, and has since been put back into proper place. He will be under strict orders to not do any strenous walking activity, and will need thorough physiotherapy to strengthen the muscles around the joint."  
Alexander choked a bit, before thanking the nurse. As the nurse left the room, he layed his head on John's uninjured shoulder, and finally let his tears fall silently down his face.

***

James stood as his boyfriend walked into the waiting room, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Thomas? I heard about their conditions from a nurse. But.. how are they?"  
The two sat down, Thomas shuffling into him for comfort.  
"I was only allowed to see Gil. He's.. good, considering what happened. He was talking, and could sit up."  
He looked around the lobby. "Where's Alexander?"  
James sighed, petting Thomas' hair. "He went in shortly after you did, to go see Laurens.

Just then, Alex walked quietly into the waiting room. and sat down on the other side of Thomas. He slumped into the chair and put his face in his hands. Thomas reached over and held his hand, and Alex leaned onto him, holding his hand like a lifeline.

James was the one to break the bittersweet silence.  
"How's Laurens?"  
"Bad. Broken and fractured ribs, broken arm, internal bleeding, knee popped out of joint.. He needs physio and a long hospital stay."  
Thomas moved from James to pull Alex into his chest.  
"Alex. I can hear you bottling up the pain. Let it out."  
With that, Alex let out a little sob, and then started bawling silently into Thomas' chest, as he held him quietly, his hair covering Alex from view of any onlookers in the room.  
James put an arm around Thomas' shoulders, giving him comfort too, in the sad time.

_~In the eye of a hurricane there is silence. For just a moment.~_

***

"Hey guys. I'm, back?"  
James started, stretched, and looked up to see who it was who was talking to them.  
Mulligan.  
He extracted himself from Thomas and Alexander by extension, and stood up to stretch more. He guessed they had slept overnight on the chairs in the hospital.  
"Hercules. It's good to see you recovered so quickly. Are you able to go home yet?"  
"Yeah." Hercules paused. 'I have to say, I'm surprised to see you and Jefferson here, Madison."  
James sighed. "Thomas is as much Gil's boyfriend as you, John, and Alexander are. I drove him here because he was much too panicked to drive himself, and I stayed for his sake. I don't hate you all, and I am sincirely hoping you all make full recoveries."  
Mulligan nodded. "Have you been in to see the other two?"  
"No. The receptionists, or at least the one last night, did not seem like the person to accept that they both have multiple significant others. In fact, she already seemed disinclined to let Thomas in at all."  
Mulligan growled. "Seriously? Of all the things we need when our boyfriends are hurt, discrimination is not one of them."  
Herc and James sat down to continue their conversation just as Alex started to stir.

***

"So I guess only Alex and Thomas have been able to go in an see the others?"  
"Yes, Thomas went in to see Gil, and Alexander to see John."

He heard these two voices talking as he woke up, slowly. He soon realised he was curled in Thomas' lap with a hand tangled in Thomas' hair, and the other holding his hand.  
What an embarassing position to be in in public for who knows how long.  
Alexander carefully began removing himself from the clingyness that was a sleeping Thomas Jefferson, before sitting back completely in his own spot, now only holding Thomas' hand.

Then the voice clicked in his head.  
"Hercules!" He exclaimed, waking Thomas from his sleep.  
"Bwuh? Huh? wazzgoingon?" Thomas mumbled, curling closer to James before realizing where he was, and straightening up.  
He watched as Alex rushed up to give Herc a hug, and start talking to him in the fast paced talking only he could do when he was excited.

"So, you cleared for leaving Hercules?"  
He said when a break finally came in Alexander's relentless speech.  
"Sure am. Wasn't hit too bad, so I can go home whenever. Though I'm hoping I can see Laf and John before I go home.."

"Sirs?"  
They all looked up to see a nurse standing in front of them.  
"I can take you to go see each of them, though Mr Laurens is still asleep, so I would ask you to be quiet in his room."  
Alex and Herc's faces lit up that they could go see Laf finally.

***

"Gil?" Alex said as he walked into the room, the other three behind him.  
"Alex! Mon amour, hello! I was starting to wonder if I would be able to see anyone other than Thomas before I got out of ze hospital!"  
As the other three filed in after Hamilton, Gil's eyes widened.  
"You are all here, oh mon dieu, how do I separate my attention now?" They said with a laugh.  
The four crowded around the bed, though their three boyfriends were much closer than James.  
"It's so good to see you smiling and laughing after what happened Gil." Herc said with a smile.  
"Mon chouchou, it is the most I can do to lighten ze mood."  
They glanced around, and added. "How iz John, he iz not here, so I assume he is still in his own hospital room?"  
Thomas and James glanced at Alex, the only one who had been in to see Laurens.  
Alexander sighed.  
"He's in bad shape. He'll be in here for a while, and then needs physiotherapy after as well."  
"That bastard that hit us better be paying for some of this.." Mulligan growled.  
"Do not be silly Hercules. I have enough money to pay for this, no worrying necessary."  
"I'd still want them to pay for some of it..." Mulligan muttered angrily.

"Sorry to be interrupting anything, but there's just a bit more paper work to be done and then you are free to go Mx Motier."  
"Fantastique! Do I need to sign anything?"  
"Just a few papers, Mx Motier."

***

The group was quiet as they went into Laurens' room, just as instructed. The three of them sat down next to him, and looked over him, Gil and Hercules gasping at his condition.  
Laf grabbed a hand, and grabbed Hercules hand too, looking for comfort.  
Alex sat alone on his side of the bed, stiff and sad in the chair, holding John's hand lightly as if he might break it.

"What a- *cough cough* welcoming committee this is." A rough voice said, and then laughed, startling the three visitors.  
"John!" Laf exclaimed, and hugged the still bedridden man. A few tears slipped down Hercules face, but then the biggest surprise.  
Alexander started bawling.  
He curled up on the chair leaning onto the bed and cried into John's hospital blankets.  
The four sat there in their bittersweet relief for almost a half hour, before a nurse came into the room.

"I have John's lunch here if he would like it. And I believe the other men you were with have lunch for you three as well, waiting in the lobby."  
John woke up again, and smiled at the nurse. "Thanks Helen. I'll be happy to eat my lunch if these three will get off of me." He said with a laugh.  
With that, Laf and Herc, got up, stretched, gave John another hug each and went out to get their lunches from Thomas and James.  
Alexander didn't budge.  
"Alex? Hon, you need to eat.."  
"I... I had to be strong John. I.. was so scared. You were in such bad condition I thought I might lose you. Maybe even Laf too. You guys are my family now, I.. I didn't want to be alone again John."  
"Shhh.. Love, you wouldn't be alone. Your brain is lying to you. You would have Thomas, Hercules, Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, James! There are so many people who would help you."  
With a bit of trouble, John put his arm ontop of Alex.  
"There are more people who care about you than your anxiety will let you see. Trust me."

"Alex?" A southern voice piped up from outside the room.  
"Alex, I know you are very worried about John, as am I but, you still need to eat mon amour." A french voice added.  
Laf and Thomas walked into the room quietly, Gil carrying a lunch with him.  
When Thomas saw how Alex was, he rushed forward and enveloped him in his lanky arms.  
"Alexander. Alexander. Look at me."  
"Alex, mon amour, écoute a Thomas. He is trying to help you."  
"Alex. When did you last eat."  
Alex curled into a tighter ball if that was even possible.  
"Breakfast yesterday...." He mumbled, knowing that everyone in the room would be unhappy with that answer.  
"Mon dieu, Alex, vien. Tu peux visiter John plus tard encore. Mais, maintenant tu a besoin de nourriture."  
Laf, being the tall guy he was, picked up Alex from Thomas' arms, and carried him out of the room.

"Sorry John, but-" "No no. I have done this too many times to blame you. Make sure he eats. The staff will take care of me."

***

"'ercules we need to go home. James, you are welcome to bring Thomas and yourself over if you want, ze door is open, and I 'ave a feeling Thomas will be wanting to zee Alexander soon."  
"Babe, your accent is heavier, are you alright?"  
"Shush 'ercules. We need to go 'ome. No questions."  
James sighed. "No. None of you are in a good enough state to drive. Not to mention your licence has probably been revoked for a while. I will drive you all to your house."  
Just then, Thomas stepped into the lobby with the lunch he had for Alex.  
"What's happening now ya'll?"  
"Monsieur Madison does not trust me and 'ercules to drive ourselves home, so he is going to drive us home. Are you coming?"  
Thomas nodded... and then had a sudden realisation.  
"James, our car won't fit the giant that Hercules is.."  
"Oh mon dieu, and Alexander would've taken ze small car in his haste to get here."  
Another voice piped up from Lafayette's direction. "No. I took the big car. I thought I would bringing Herc home last night..."  
"That settles it then. We're going to your house." James said. "And I'M driving."

***

"Hercules can you go get ze frozen pizzas we 'ad for ze weekend out of ze freezer?"  
James and Thomas stood around awkwardly as Laf immediately got into the hustle and bustle of being in their own house, with at least two of their housemates.

"Thomas, mon chér, cherche moi ze fuzzy grey blanket from ze cupboard down ze hall" They said with a point in the vague direction of the hallway. They then immediately went to arranging pillows for Alex to sleep on on the couch. They layed him down carefully like the mother hen they were, and took the grey blanket from the quickly returning Thomas, wrapping it carefully around Alex.  
"Laffy, you know I'm not tired, I'm just hungry." Alex protested weakly from the blanket pile.  
"Shush. You never sleep enough, and even if you stress slept last night-" Thomas nodded to confirm Laf's guess as truth. "-you still get exhausted if you do not eat. 'ercules is making pizza, but I can get you somezing else if would like?"  
The only answer Gil gets is Alex snuggling farther into the pillows.  
"Pizza it is." Gil laughs.

***

They four of them took spots around the room to eat their pizza, Laf taking an armchair with his hawaiian pizza still in its box, as no one else wanted hawaiian (Except James, who took a slice from Lafayette's box when the frenchman wasn't looking). James and Thomas took the loveseat, and Herc snuggled into the opposite corner of the couch from the ball of blankets that was Alex.

Before long, all of them were drifting off to sleep, worried about what the next months would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do know I names it after one song and then quoted a different song in it. I am well aware. :|


End file.
